Shell Shocked
by redwolffclaw
Summary: Shawn has a little housewarming gift for Juliet. *Spoilers for the series finale*


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

***Spoilers for the series finale* **

This is for someone who has not been feeling good lately with an almost unhealthy obsession with turtles. Especially ones named Zoya. :)

Hope this makes you feel better.

**I do not own Psych**

* * *

"Okaaaay... keep them closed..." Shawn crooned as he lead Juliet into the foyer of their newly purchased home in San Francisco. They'd slowly been moving Shawn in over the last week, only having to drive back to Santa Barbara once to gather everything he wanted to take. The rest of stuff went on AmishSwap along with the motorcycle, or back at Gus' house where it came from.

Juliet suddenly felt her shoes brush carpet and he brought her to a stop. "Alright, open them!"

She blinked at the brightness for a moment before she saw Shawn take a wide stance and spread his arms out in a dramatic 'ta da' gesture. She looked around, leery of what her fiancé had done to their home in her absence. A few feet in the door Juliet didn't see anything out of place, or on fire, so she dared to go further into their house.

Once she rounded the corner to the living room she noticed the surprise. Shawn had set up a large tank with half water and half land, and a small creature tucked in its shell was sitting on the dry half. She couldn't quite get a good look at it from where she was though. "Shawn, what's that?"

He grinned widely, "You know my dream of riding a dolphin?" Juliet nodded warily. "Well that dream expired. I've got a better idea."

Juliet was almost afraid to hear it.

"Riding a sea turtle!" Shawn splayed his hands out as if prompting her to visualize him, a grown man, riding a turtle into the sunset.

Juliet had started to think that Shawn had been watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean' too much again when the implications of actually _owning _a sea turtle hit her. She rushed over to the tank, hoping to God that Shawn hadn't really gotten a one. They were endangered and it was illegal to have them. She'd hate to have to arrest him their first week in San Francisco.

Much to her relief, the shell was too tall to be a sea turtle, or a turtle at all for that matter. It had a large boxy sandy colored shell with rough scaly brown legs tipped in sharp claws protruding from it. Juliet remembered her high school science teacher had one of them. He'd called it a Russian Tortoise.

"Shawn, I don't even think that's an aquatic turtle. It's probably a tortoise... they don't even swim." She looked at the poor thing hiding out on the dry spot in the tank. Whoever helped Shawn pick this out and make the set up really wasn't all that knowledgeable if they gave him this set up for a tortoise

Shawn looked crestfallen, "But Jules, the vendor next to the new office was positive that it was a sea turtle! It's going to grow eight feet long and I'm _finally_ going to do some deep sea riding." He leaned over to the glass and wiggled his finger, causing the animal to move further into its shell. "Aren't you little guy."

Juliet rolled her eyes and got a better look at it noticing a short stubby tail, probably a girl. She kept her mouth shut about it though. One crushing blow was enough for one day. Maybe next week she'd break the news.

"I think we need to redo the tank Shawn. Give h− um, _it_ more room to move around. It doesn't look all that happy being stuck on a rock. We also need to get more food." Reluctantly nodding, Shawn sighed and stood back up, giving her a timid glance, as if he were wondering if she liked it. Juliet grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Shawn, why did you really get the tortoise? It wasn't to ride him was it?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted to get us something for the new house. We shouldn't get any dogs until we're settled and, I−" Shawn paused and looked down, "I just wanted to get you something cute."

A large smile lit up her face and she looked at the tortoise again. It was kind of cute, and had brought its head out to look at them curiously. "I love it Shawn." Juliet leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Did you name it yet?"

"Mmmmm..." Shawn hummed contemplatively, "I was thinking of calling it Crush when I thought it was a sea turtle."

She laughed, "I like Crush, even though it doesn't look like it could crush anything at this point." The tiny brown thing was probably only as big as a fifty cent piece.

"Well Crush it is." Shawn declared and looked at his watch. "We should go now if we want to get the stuff for the new tank."

Juliet looked at her own watch. It was only just after two in the afternoon. "The pet store will be open for another five hours Shawn, why do we have to hurry?"

Shawn pursed his lips, "Well, by my calculations we have thirty minutes before the credit card company calls Gus to report suspicious activity on his Visa, and if I still want to use it to get the rest of the stuff we need to hurry."

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Juliet made a note to find the receipt and pay Gus back. "Alright Shawn, let's go."


End file.
